neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrage
Delvin Eaton - Barrage Delvin Eaton, aka. Barrage, is a simple 23 year old who is obsessed with everything explosion-related and posses the ability to create and manipulate explosive devices of any kind. Life Youth Delvin was kind of a dumb kid who enjoyed watching action movies and played with fireworks a lot. He was always a friendly boy and got along with people rather easily but never really managed to stay friends with people for long. He lived with his family in the trailer outskirts of the massively populated town nearby. They were poor but always had a warm atmosphere in the family. One day he skipped school once again to play with his firecrackers. He took his bike and drove out in the distance away from any civilization not knowing he was closing in on a secret science facility. The facility was seeing high activity due to a test on a new found crystal that day. Delvin was reenacting one of the action movies he saw the day before and blowing up glass bottles and aluminum cans as the test on the crystal went awry. There was an unforeseen problem with the cooling system and the crystal overheated causing a massive explosion. The explosion was of unknown properties and everyone in the vicinity was evaporated except for Delvin. It was probably his distance that saved him but either way he woke up not knowing what happened and what to do, recalling only the earth shaking and being blinded by a bright light. He drove home to tell everyone of what happened but nobody believed him. So he went out with his bike again in frustration of not being take seriously. Once he stopped at a desolate place he, in his anger, lit up another firecracker and threw it into the distance where it blew a massive crater into the ground. Search for adventure With his newfound powers he decided to venture out in hopes finding high action and fascinating adventures just like in the movies he loved to watch. He left his parents after leaving them a note claiming he will become a famous adventurer one day and went on traversing the lands. He joined rebellions, street gangs, different parties of heroes and various other groups but never really cared to stay. With each adventure he learned more about his powers and their extensions. He discovered many kinds of explosives and their uses wherever they are your basic grenades, highly advances nukes or magical crystal of unknown origin. Neon-City A lot more experienced in his capabilities he came to Neon-City with no actual reason and found himself between a group of soldiers of the Xenon Corp. and a few ragged kids. The soldiers took them for thieves and were supposed to take them in custody. Without knowing much about the customs Barrage told the soldiers to stop terrorizing the poor but they didn't want to have any of that. So things escalated and he took the soldiers out with little problem, whereafter he gave the kids some money and took off in search of a place to stay. PersonalityCategory:Teamlinked Barrage is a rather carefree kind of guy. The only thing that ever really bothers him is being bored so he is often in search of excitement, spending a lot of time in the Ganglands. And as carefree as he is he never hides behind a facade and wears his heart on his sleeves. He's a naturally nice fellow and often engages criminals whenever he sees them stealing or terrorizing somebody, not because he tries to do the right thing but rather because that's just the way he is. Ditching school for adventure at an early age and being overall not that smart he has some large lacking in the mental department. Since he's not the cleverest guy, he met a lot of people who had the tendency to trick him. After years of being scammed and taken a fool for he became very perceptive of people lying to him.